


Потухшее небо

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dystopia, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Siа - Angel By The Wings





	Потухшее небо

Ядовито-фиолетовый закат заполняет прорехи высоких потолков. В воздухе - устоявшийся запах гниющих листьев, дешевых сигарет и выхлопных газов. Респиратор кажется единственным спасением от того, чтобы не задохнуться. Но желание вырвать себе глаза, чтобы перестать видеть, сдавливает грудь. Испытывает на прочность, будто это чем-то поможет, и ехидно посмеивается в голове, заставляя усомниться в равновесии душевного состояния.  
  
\- Зато не нужно рано вставать в школу и тащиться на другой конец города ради никому не нужных знаний. – Умозаключение Джемина звучит как-то неубедительно. Все знают, что за этим скрывается, но предпочитают умалчивать. Джено хмыкает безразлично и чиркает зажигалкой. – Никогда не любил математику, – продолжает Джемин и сплевывает на землю. Опирается ладонями о колени и поднимается, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
  
\- Думаю, у вас это было взаимно, – раздается голос Донхёка, и привычные нотки насмешки заставляют Джено немного расслабиться. – Помню, как учитель Ким брюзжал слюной, когда ты сломал его любимую указку, доказывая теорему у доски, – добавляет он, вызывая тихий смешок со стороны Джено.  
  
Воспоминания кажутся чем-то запретным. Они не договариваются о том, что нельзя говорить о них вслух, но совсем забывают, что те имеют место быть.  
  
Джемин поворачивает голову в сторону, туда, где сидит на краю разбитой сцены Донхёк, и вздыхает. Засовывает руки в карманы и медленно направляется в его сторону. Воздух тяжелеет, давит, и это не сулит ничего хорошего. Джемин подходит ближе, но замирает, когда перед самым лицом вырисовывается Ренчжун. Смотрит снизу вверх и, кажется, совсем не чувствует страха.  
  
\- Не делай глупостей. – Голос Ренчжуна отдает тяжелым и терпким, хотя сам он выглядит расслабленным. Он смотрит своими огромными глазами цвета выжженной солнцем пустыни, и от него исходит та самая аура опасности, которую нельзя разглядеть сразу. За идеальной маской невинности скрывается кровавый океан отнятых жизней.   
  
Джемин криво усмехается. Делает шаг вперед и кончиками пальцев поддевает острый подбородок, заставляя Ренчжуна задрать голову. Джемин играть в ренчжуновы игры не боится. Наоборот. В рейтинге игроков он всегда первый, с наибольшим количеством набранных очков и золотым статусом. Джемина можно бесспорно назвать профи, но, все же, он знает, когда стоит остановиться.  
  
\- Вы выглядите отвратительно. – Донхёк снова подает голос. Болтает ногой и перебирает длинными пальцами смоляные пряди волос Джено. Очерчивает подушечками измазанные скулы и смотрит на Джемина с Ренчжуном с легкой усмешкой. Понятие инстинкта самосохранения в словаре Донхёка отсутствует.  
  
За кирпичными стенами воет сирена, но внимания никто не обращает. Багровое небо с пролежнями облаков почти родное. Все привычно. Будто не было до этого яркой синевы и слепящего солнца. Будто не было счастливых и беззаботных школьников, которые играли в салки с судьбой и встречали рассветы под вечно живые хиты старого доброго рока на капоте старенького Корвета.  
  
Ренчжун отталкивает руку Джемина в сторону и обходит его по дуге, падая в потрёпанное бордовое кресло. Прикрывает глаза, вытягивая ноги, и складывает руки на животе. Прячет за маской наигранности все эмоции, стирает ластиком, будто штрихи дешевого карандаша, и дышит, дышит, дышит.  
  
Джемин поворачивает голову в сторону, фокусируя взгляд на лице Ренчжуна, на тяжело вздымающейся груди, и кривит губы в едва заметной усмешке. Прячет за ней ускользающее сквозь пальцы разочарование и кусает щеку изнутри. Кончиком языка трогает подсохшую в уголке рта рану и шаркает в сторону выхода.  
  
\- Пойду проветрюсь. – Слова рассыпаются в воздухе стеклянной пылью и оседают на кончиках ресниц. Джемин скрывается за поворотом, пока остальные прячут под ключ надежду, что вернется он в целости и сохранности. Быть уверенным в чем-либо больше не их привилегия.  
  
«На западной границе снова беспорядки...». Помехи старенького радиоприемника, который едва работает на одной частоте, раздражают. Ренчжун выключает его, забирает с кресла потертую джинсовку и надевает респиратор.  
  
\- Скоро вернусь, - бросает он через плечо и быстрым шагом, не дожидаясь колкостей от Донхёка, покидает зал.  
  
\- Иногда мне кажется, - подает голос Донхёк, - что они оба скорее сдохнут от своей тупости, нежели от того дерьма, которым пропитано все вокруг. – Он выдыхает и склоняется над Джено. Заглядывает в глаза, что искрятся серебром, и целует в лоб. Гладит подушечками потрескавшиеся губы и жмурится, когда Джено щелкает его по носу.  
  
\- Тебя не должны беспокоить их отношения. Сейчас не время для этого, и они знают это не хуже нас. – Джено задевает ногтями щеку Донхёка и поднимается на ноги, протягивая руку. Тянет Донхёка на себя и пальцем разглаживает складочку между нахмуренных бровей. – Ты же знаешь, что Джемин разберется. Твой брат в таких вопросах куда умнее тебя.  
  
\- Меня не волнуют их отношения, - пожимает плечами Донхёк и тыкает пальцем Джено прямо под ребра. – Просто это мешает и раздражает. Может, сейчас как раз самое время? – Донхёк выпутывает руку из крепкой хватки и спрыгивает со сцены. Его плечи напряжены, Джено видит его насквозь. – Не думаю, что шататься в это время по улицам - хорошая идея. Джемин плохо видит в темноте, если ты не забыл. – Донхёк застегивает молнию на куртке и перекидывает через плечо рюкзак. Он знает, что в здание театра они больше не вернутся, потому осматривается по сторонам еще раз и прячет в респираторе сдавленную улыбку. Смотреть в глаза Джено Донхёк не решается.  
  
  
Джемин падает на землю от сильного удара в лицо и сплевывает кровь. Вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, откашливается и усмехается той самой улыбкой, от которой хочется сдохнуть. Кивает куда-то за спину противнику, и тот, отвлекаясь всего на секунду, тут же получает ответный от Ренчжуна ногой в живот и влетает точно в стену.  
  
Ренчжун достает пистолет, снимая с предохранителя, и делает контрольный в голову, даже не задумываясь о том, что перед ним такой же подросток, как и он сам.  
  
\- Ты слишком долго, - спокойно говорит Джемин и поднимается с земли. Щурится, стараясь рассмотреть Ренчжуна, и поправляет одежду. Улыбается окровавленной улыбкой и ковыляет к нему. Касается широкой ладонью плеча и задерживает взгляд на его губах. – Еще двоих я оставил где-то у театра. Думаю, Джено и Донхёк уже ушли оттуда, потому беспокоиться не о чем. – Джемин понижает голос и позволяет своим пальцам задеть искусанные губы Ренчжуна. Тот делает вид, что не заметил джеминовой вольности.  
  
\- Пришлось задержаться у школы, - пожимает плечами Ренчжун и скидывает с себя руку. – Но главное, что вовремя успел, пока тебя не размазали по стенке. Ты решил вступить в Легион храбрецов? – Голос Ренчжуна звучит раздраженно, но Джемин знает – волновался. Он хочет ответить в излюбленной манере, с колкостью, но тень за спиной Ренчжуна отвлекает, и тело Джемина реагирует быстрее.  
  
\- Какого... – Ренчжун не успевает даже возмутиться, когда Джемин толкает его в грудь, и он падает на землю. Джемин слышит, как Ренчжун шипит сквозь зубы - Джемин явно не рассчитал силы, - но за это он извиниться потом.  
  
Джемин замечает сбоку черную тень и достает из рукава стилет. Вслепую, на один только звук, запускает его в темноту и слышит глухой хлопок. Липкий страх от того, что было бы, если бы не успел, сковывает, но Джемин находит в себе силы с ним бороться – с Ренчжуном все в порядке.  
  
\- Джемин! – Джемина из ступора выводит знакомый голос, и он резко поворачивает голову в тот самый момент, когда мимо уха со свистом проносится нож - тот самый, который он подарил Донхёку на прошлый день рождения. За спиной слышится сдавленный стон. Джемин оседает на землю, откидываясь спиной на стену, и прикрывает устало глаза. Сердце в груди стучит будто в замедленной съемке и отдает тупой болью в висках. Из горла вырывается хриплый смех.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – возле Джемина возникает Джено и опускается перед ним на корточки. Цепляет подбородок пальцами, заставляя поднять голову, и оценивает ссадины на лице.  
  
\- Жить буду, - отзывается Джемин и дергает головой, чтобы уйти от чужого прикосновения. Поворачивает голову туда, где Донхёк помогает подняться Ренчжуну с земли, и смотрит нечитаемым взглядом. Мысли путаются. Усталость давит так, что впору задохнуться, но Джемин старательно отгоняет ее подальше.  
  
\- Эй... - Джемин чувствует на плече тяжесть чужой ладони. Ловит взволнованный взгляд Донхёка и отмахивается, давая понять, что все нормально и говорить не о чем. – Следующую ночь проведем в баре Джэхёна, - тихо говорит Донхёк, и Джемин чувствует, как тот сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее. – Там никого нет. Мы встретили Минхёна, и он сказал, что все отправились к северной границе, поэтому у нас будет время отдохнуть. Они звали с собой, но я сказал, что встретимся позже, если доживём. – Волнение, что сквозит в последней фразе, Донхёк старается спрятать за нервным смешком.  
  
Джемин замечает потухший взгляд брата и понимает без слов. Только сил что-либо сказать совсем не осталось. Хочется спать. Затеряться где-то между гниющей реальностью и надеждами на то, что еще можно спасти себя. Джемин смотрит на собственные ладони, на забившуюся под ногтями грязь, смешанную с чужой кровью, и нарочно надавливает на сбитые костяшки, разрывает едва затянувшиеся корочкой раны.  
  
\- Пора идти. – Голос Джено рассеивает призрачный вакуум над головой. Джемин поднимается на ноги, игнорируя протянутую руку, и отряхивает грязь с широких штанов. Подбирает с земли рюкзак, закидывая на плечо, и подходит к одному из трупов, у которого из виска чернеющей сталью поблескивает стилет.  
  
Джемин легким движением руки вытаскивает его и вытирает кровь о чужую одежду. Прячет обратно в рукав и на долю секунды сталкивается взглядом с пустыми глазами бездыханного тела. Девчонке на вид столько же, сколько самому Джемину. Наверняка еще и школы не закончила. Джемин касается пальцами век и прикрывает чужие глаза.  
  
\- Поторопись, Джемин. Нет времени играть в человечность. – В голосе Донхёка слышится непривычная жесткость. Джемин смотрит в спины уходящих друзей и следует за ними, стараясь не думать о том, когда они стали такими. Напускное безразличие ставит подножки одна за другой. Джемин расшибает лоб о собственные попытки провести границы между «хочу» и «надо», но иногда это сложнее, чем кажется. Даже для него.  
  
  
Границы времени стираются кромешной тьмой, в которой они все погрязли. На руках - чужая кровь, а под веками - лица тех, чьи жизни пришлось забрать. Джемин лежит на спине в углу заваленного хламом кабинета на втором этаже и сверлит пустым взглядом потолок. Слизистую жжет, словно кислоты накапали, и заснуть совершенно не получается.  
  
У Джемина в голове пусто. Он ставит блоки на каждое новое нахлынувшее воспоминание и шевелит губами, напевая под нос какую-то песню. Внизу слышатся голос Джено и смех Донхёка. Второй что-то громко рассказывает, шутит, но Джемин не вслушивается. Ловит обрывки фраз и думает о том, как ему повезло иметь такого брата, как Донхёк. Тот хоть и заноза в заднице, но сейчас эти его качества спасают их всех от того, чтобы окончательно не потонуть в болоте, в котором они застряли.  
  
Джемин переворачивается на бок, лицом к стене, и прикрывает глаза. Мысли о брате, о друзьях позволяют расслабиться. Все тело ноет от усталости. Мышцы тянет, а спина болит настолько, что хочется разрыдаться как ребенку. Джемин себе это запрещает. Он погружается в мысли настолько глубоко, что не замечает движений сбоку. И только когда холодные пальцы касаются разгоряченной поясницы, Джемин вздрагивает, но остается лежать на месте.  
  
Ренчжун осторожными движениями поглаживает поясницу и надавливает чуть сильнее, заставляя Джемина перевернуться на живот. Задирает кофту и вжимает ладонь, начиная разогревать мышцы. Он делает Джемину массаж аккуратными, но с годами отточенными движениями, и Джемин расслабляется под умелыми пальцами, мысленно благодаря Ренчжуна за помощь.  
  
\- Как твоя спина? – Голос Ренчжуна звучит хрипло, немного надломленно. Он поглаживает Джемина по спине, запускает ладони чуть выше, задерживаясь между лопаток, и ведет по бокам.  
  
\- Благодаря тебе я в полном порядке, - глухо отзывается Джемин и вздрагивает, когда Ренчжун надавливает пальцами чуть выше копчика. Из горла вырывается тихий задушенный стон, и Джемин сжимает края рукавов собственной куртки. Выдыхает и переворачивается на спину, ловя ладони Ренчжуна. – Полежи со мной.  
  
Джемин тянет Ренчжуна на себя, укладывает рядом. Обнимает, прижимая ближе, и утыкается носом в макушку. Джемин чувствует, как Ренчжун обнимает его в ответ и касается холодным носом открытой шеи. Дышит, согревая теплом дыхания, сжимает его куртку чуть сильнее, буквально вжимается в Джемина всем телом.  
  
Внизу больше не слышится смех Донхёка - только едва уловимое звучание расстроенных гитарных струн и знакомый мотив их любимой песни. Джемин запускает ладонь в волосы Ренчжуна и пропускает мягкие пряди между пальцев. Находит второй рукой ладонь Ренчжуна и сжимает в своей.  
  
Хочется остановить время. Задержаться на еще одно мгновение и продлить это мнимое чувство свободы еще на пару минут. Хочется отдать победу тому самому желанному «хочу» и извиниться перед разрушающим «надо», но оба понимают, что это невозможно, что уже через несколько часов все вернется на круги своя.  
  
Джемин оставляет в волосах Ренчжуна сотни маленьких молчаливых признаний, обещаний и секретов. Пока у самого на шее горит клеймом оставленное «прости».  
  
  
Джено перебирает огрубевшими подушечками гитарные струны и кривится от того, насколько фальшиво звучит расстроенный инструмент в его руках. Под боком согревает теплый и родной Донхёк, который под нос тихонько напевает заученные наизусть слова песни, и все вокруг не кажется таким ничтожным и разрушающим.  
  
Созданная наспех иллюзия не выглядит надежной. Но если поверить в нее, то становится как-то проще. Джено чувствует, как его пальцы накрывает ладонь: слишком знакомая до каждой линии, слишком горячая для температуры воздуха и такая родная, что в горле пересыхает вмиг. Джено поворачивает голову в сторону, встречаясь со взглядом Донхёка, и в который раз тонет в его глазах, будто впервые.  
  
У Донхёка глаза – кратер вулкана. Глубокие, опасные, и не знаешь, когда рванет. У Донхёка лавина ярко-красных волос, спутанных на макушке, и улыбка. По-прежнему самая солнечная. По-прежнему только для Джено. И, наверно, желать чего-то большего не стоит, даже сейчас. Только в груди Джено маленькой, совсем незаметной бабочкой, чей взмах крыльев может вызвать тайфун, бьется страх. Страх, что его солнце может погаснуть.  
  
И не то чтобы Джено трус. Совсем нет.  
  
Донхёк наклоняет голову набок и осторожно отбирает гитару. Откладывает куда-то в сторону и, перекинув ногу через Джено, усаживается на его бедрах. Заглядывает в глаза, в самую душу, и приближает лицо. Лбом ко лбу. Носом к носу. И дыхание - одно на двоих.  
  
\- У тебя в голове слишком много мыслей. – Донхёк пальцами касается щек Джено и водит вверх-вниз. Оглаживает аккуратные линии скул, подбородка и обнимает ладонями лицо. – Мне тоже страшно, – тихо говорит он и прикрывает глаза. Слепым котенком тычется в губы и трется, слизывая горечь.  
  
У Джено в груди все сжимает стальными тисками. Он обнимает Донхёка так крепко, так отчаянно, будто тот сейчас испарится в воздухе пепельной дымкой. Прижимает за затылок, заставляя спрятать лицо в изгибе шеи, и прикрывает глаза, стараясь дышать Донхёком так глубоко, как только получится.  
  
Донхёк обнимает в ответ и вжимается всем телом, стирая любые границы между ними. Целует куда придется и обещает, что солнце будет светить для Джено столько же, сколько будет длиться их совместное «навсегда».  
  
  
Когда Джемин просыпается, то понимает, что лежит один. Куртка все еще хранит запах Ренчжуна, а шею до сих пор покалывает от касания чужих губ. Джемин поднимается на ноги и медленно спускается по лестнице. Салютует Джено и Ренчжуну, которые о чем-то переговариваются, и замечает посапывающего на коленях Джено Донхёка.  
  
\- Ты спал? – обращается Джемин к Джено, и тот кивает головой.  
  
\- Ренчжун проснулся давно, потому я смог немного вздремнуть. Через несколько часов сможем выдвинуться в сторону границы. По радио передали, что у Западных ворот зачистка. Военные будут здесь ближе к обеду. Мы должны успеть. – Джено улыбается уголками губ, и Джемин кивает в ответ на безмолвную поддержку.   
  
\- Как думаете, - подает голос Ренчжун, и две пары глаз тут же обращают на него внимание, – мы еще встретимся? – Каждый из них знает, что он имеет в виду, но с ответом никто не спешит.  
  
\- На том свете все встретимся, - звучит хриплый голос Донхёка, и от того, как спокойно он говорит об этом, мурашки бегут по коже.  
  
\- Не говори глупостей, – резко отвечает Джемин.  
  
\- Я просто говорю как есть, - пожимает плечами Донхёк. Он поднимается на ноги и снимает со спинки единственного целого стула свою куртку. Застегивает под самое горло и взлохмачивает огненные пряди волос, пряча их за капюшоном. – Если все отдохнули, нам стоит поторопиться.  
  
Остальные согласно кивают, собирая вещи, и надевают респираторы. Каждый из них прощается с этим местом по-своему, но никто не говорит вслух о том, что будет скучать. Потому что именно здесь остаются самые яркие воспоминания, некогда выстроенные планы на будущее и те самые подростковые надежды на то, что каждый из них найдет свое место в жизни. Они проверяют оружие и осматривают улицу сквозь пыльные окна бара, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности раньше времени.  
  
По стеклам расползаются кривые линии трещин, и за пределами стен мир падает разрухой к самым ногам. Поднимает в воздух клубы пыли, грохочет небом над головой. Воет раненым зверем, что попал в капкан, и скулит покинутой хозяевами псиной. Сквозь щели пронизывающим душу плачем просачивается ветер, оседая в легких. По пустынным улицам разносятся эхом истошные крики давно падших душ. И остановившееся, кажется, навсегда время мерзопакостно скалится, обнажая гниющие зубы. Потому что знает, что оно и есть то самое ценное, в чем нуждается каждый; но и то, чего больше ни у кого не осталось.


End file.
